


Свидание

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work, Pilots - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Konner/Alexey Vorontsov





	Свидание

Дарин на байке — это чистый секс. Дарин рядом с байком. Дарин без байка. Дарин.  
Но на байке Лёшка видит Дарина впервые, и его ведет сразу и безоговорочно. Не спасают ни марсианские техники, ни княжеская выучка. Лёшка откровенно пялится, и единственное, на что его хватает — застыть на месте, и то только чудом.  
Дарин вскидывает бровь, и в этом жесте легко угадывается вопрос: чего замер?  
Интересно, действительно не понимает, какое впечатление производит, или притворяется?  
Лёшка улыбается, не чувствуя губ. Голос звучит глухо, доносится до него словно через шлем, надеть который он успел, а включить звуковой канал — нет.  
— Дашь подержать?  
— Дам. — В глазах Дарина черти. Всё он понимает. И добавляет, чтобы Лёшка тоже всё понял: — И подержать, и подержаться.  
Лёшка склоняет голову набок, оглядывает Дарина с ног до головы и только крепче сжимает руки за спиной, чтобы не дай бог не протянуть навстречу. Ему почти нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться, убедиться, что Дарин ему не мерещится, что он — настоящий и весь для него. Лёшка с трудом держится, до боли сжимая пальцы в замок.  
— Я возьму, — обещает Лёшка с той серьезностью, с которой он привык давать слово, а свое слово князь Алексей Дмитриевич Воронцов держит всегда.  
Обещание звучит весомо даже для самого Лёшки, оседает жаром внизу живота, и он делает шаг к Дарину, следя за тем, чтобы идти ровно, не тянуть руки, а дойдя до байка, не позволить себе ничего лишнего: только перекинуть ногу через седло и сесть позади. Но куда пристроить руки, Лёшка не знает. Обнять Дарина? А хватит ли выдержки не начать раздевать прямо здесь? Лёшка в себе совсем не уверен.  
Дарин поворачивается в седле и протягивает ему шлем.  
— Надевай и держись за меня крепче.  
Лёшка заторможенно смотрит на шлем, а потом поспешно хватается за него, как за соломинку. И мучает его только один вопрос: как, как сесть так, чтобы не вжиматься в Дарина стояком?!  
Сейчас ему даже не стыдно за недостойную летчика-истребителя невнимательность: шлем в руках Дарина Лёшка не замечал до последнего.  
Дарин протягивает руку и проводит по управляющему контуру, активируя фильтрацию воздуха и голосовой канал. В три привычных движения надевает свой шлем, и до слуха Лёши доносится въевшееся в плоть и кровь полууставное:  
— Слышишь меня, ведомый?  
Это ещё один бесчестный приём, такой же, как вся эта встреча, начиная от небрежной позы Дарина, оседлавшего сверкающего хромированным боком зверя, до мотоциклетной защиты, обнявшей Дарина второй кожей. Лёшка и без того с ума сходит от разворота плеч, точеной талии и бесконечных ног. Не раз пережитая близость ничуть не умерила его жадность.  
— Слышу тебя прекрасно, Сир, — отзывается Лёшка на автопилоте.  
— Давай, ведомый, не робей. Пустыня, как космос, не терпит неуверенности.  
И стоит Лёшке подчиниться и обнять всерьёз, машина срывается с места, почти сразу закладывая крутой вираж.  
Дарин не бросает слов на ветер. Такой же, как все они — Пики!  
Лёшка захлебывается восторгом и, шалея от собственной наглости, вжимается в Дарина. А почему только он должен страдать? Пусть Дарин сполна ощутит его восторг. Весь.  
Дарин едва слышно хмыкает, и Лёшка про себя благодарит всех богов за то, что тот молчит и только гонит байк по раскаленной пустыне. Они взлетают на барханы или внезапно вынырнувшие из песка скалы, лихо преодолевают препятствия, круто огибая все то, что невозможно перескочить, а по тому, что можно подняться, взбираются, как по трамплину, чтобы потом спрыгнуть вниз. У самой земли Дарин врубает тягу на полную, задирает нос байка и газует, унося их прочь. Дух захватывает, и Лёшка обнимает Дарина крепче, прижимается теснее, так, чтобы между ними не оставалось свободного пространства.  
Кто бы ему сказал, что у Дарина такая хорошая память? Кто бы сказал, что его просьба покатать обернется этим? Кто бы сказал — а, к черту! — кто бы ни сказал: не поверил бы, что он может желать Дарина сильнее, чем раньше.  
Золотые пески Сейфо обжигают взгляд. Солнце беспощадно лижет тело огненным языком, и прохлада нежно-голубого неба совсем не ощущается. Куда ей тягаться со светилом? Только вот Лёшку не волнует сейчас ни одна звезда на свете, его терзает иной жар. И он боится лишний раз пошевелиться: канал связи до омерзения хорошо передаёт звуки. Лёшка до боли кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, чтобы не выдать себя дыханием. Ему и хочется, чтобы Дарин понял, насколько Лёшке не до красот, и остановился — и нет: эта бешеная гонка сродни полёту, и её хочется длить до бесконечности. Там, в космосе, Дарин — ас, ас, летать с которым — счастье. Знакомое, но от того не менее острое и сильное. Здесь, в пустыне, Лёшке кажется, что он узнаёт другого Дарина, того, кого он видел в альбоме на голофотках. Безбашенного, дурного, охуенного пацана, для которого ещё тут, на земле, не осталось ничего невозможного! Совершенно незнакомого.  
Лёшка — жадный. Он давно это про себя понял. Ещё тогда, когда не остановился, дорвавшись до штурвала в клубе авиареконструкции, не успокоился, а пошёл дальше и стал летчиком одной из лучших частей ВКС. Ему хочется всего и сразу, и от несовместимости желаний почти больно.  
Но Дарин решает за него и у самого обрыва тормозит так же резко, как стартовал. От ударной волны вниз сыпется каменная крошка. Но Лёшка лишь сильнее сжимает хватку, не в силах выпустить Дарина из рук.  
— Слезай, ведомый, приехали.  
Лёшка не сразу разжимает объятия, а говорить и вовсе не рискует. Он распрямляется, неуклюже сползает с байка; с непривычки ноги как ватные. Или дело совсем не в этом?  
Лёшка отворачивается, прячет смущение, делая вид, что внимательно рассматривает скалу, на которую они забрались, и ни хрена не видит. Он отчаянно пытается вспомнить хоть слово из малого канона успокоения, хоть что-то из марсианских техник — что угодно, способное вернуть ему контроль над собой, но в голове пусто почти до звона.  
— Ты не туда смотришь, — смеётся Дарин. — Что с тобой, ведомый, потерял ориентиры?  
Дразнит, сволочь! И Лёшка оборачивается, неожиданно злой, злой и чертовски возбуждённый, и забывает едва не сорвавшийся с языка колкий ответ.  
За спиной Дарина пламенеет багрово-алое, горящее небо. Оно привлекает внимание Лёшки всего на пару ударов сердца — пока он не прикипает взглядом к Дарину. К бесконечным, обтянутым кожей ногам, к разлету плеч, к необидной насмешке в черных глазах и лукавой улыбке. Ветер треплет черные волосы, и Лёшка не сразу понимает, почему не слышит слов, хотя видит, как двигаются красиво очерченные губы.  
Дарин беззвучно смеётся и стучит по уже снятому шлему. Лёшка вспыхивает и стягивает свой. В уши врывается свист ветра, смешанный со смехом Дарина.  
— Точно потерял все ориентиры. Даже не знаю, ведомый, стоит ли в таком состоянии доверить тебе управление. Как считаешь?  
Лёшку притягивает к Дарину, как гравизахват — истребитель: неминуемо. Он и сам не замечает, как встаёт вплотную, кладет руки на бедра и глухо шепчет:  
— Считаешь, у меня проблемы с достижением целей?  
Лёшка смотрит в глаза, а сам накрывает ладонью пах. Дарин давится воздухом и, кажется, словами. Этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы вклиниться коленом между ног, заставить Дарина расставить их шире и подступиться плотнее.  
— С меткостью у тебя никогда не было проблем, ведомый. Ты умеешь выбирать оптимальные траектории.  
Дарин тянется навстречу одновременно с Лёшкой. Поцелуй выходит жадным, будто они тысячу лет не целовались. Но Лёшке всегда мало. Ему вообще мало Дарина. Его хочется забрать всего себе и не делить ни с небом, ни с друзьями. И это, пожалуй, единственное, чего Лёшка никогда не позволит ни себе, ни Дарину. Без неба, без этих вот гонок, без друзей, без многомерной математики, без тренировок новобранцев, без работы — это будет уже не Дарин, а такого будущего Лёшка не желает ни одному из них. Но сейчас Дарин только его. Он сам себя отдал. И Лёшка намерен взять всё, что ему так щедро предложили!  
Поцелуи кружат голову, ложатся внахлест один за другим. Они кусаются от жадности, притягивают друг друга ближе, напрочь теряя счет времени. Лёшка отрывается, только когда темнеет в глазах, а губы уже откровенно ноют. Стоит каменно: случайных касаний и стонов сразу после вполне достаточно, чтобы ни на секунду в этом не усомниться, и Лёшка опускается перед Дарином на колени. Он ведёт по длинным ногам, смотрит снизу вверх и облизывает губы. Дарин следит за ним пристально и больше не насмехается, только беспомощно шепчет его имя. Это одновременно и капитуляция, и приглашение, и просьба.  
Жарко? Не то слово! Лёшку словно обдает кипятком. Он задыхается, в глазах темнеет, а когда проясняется, перед ним — член Дарина. Кажется, одежда сползла с того сама собой. Плевать!  
Лёшка облизывает губы, обхватывает член за основание и касается головки сначала губами, а затем и языком. Он ещё не успевает толком разобрать вкус, а Дарин стонет и подается бедрами навстречу. Замирает в полу-движении, срывается на ещё один долгий стон. Лёшка краем глаза замечает, что Дарин цепляется за седло байка, как за страховочный контур — до побелевших костяшек. Это последнее, что он запоминает перед тем, как вобрать член в рот. Дарин для него — территория давно изведанная, но это как раз вынуждает не следовать знакомым траекториям, а отступать от них — пробовать новое, удивлять Дарина, знающего его как облупленного. И Лёшке удается: он влегкую угадывает это по сбившемуся дыханию, по стонам, по тому, как Дарин сам разводит ноги сильнее и подается навстречу бедрами. “Льоша-льоша-льоша”, — становится просьбой на удивление быстро. Лёшка сглатывает, сжимает губы плотнее — и Дарин вылетает. Его приходится придержать, когда он оседает на байк, и тот пригибается к земле сильнее, принимая нагрузку.  
Лёшка облизывает губы, встает — спасибо защите за целостность коленей — и сам опирается на седло. Как раз хватает места поставить ладони по обе стороны от Дарина. Тот утыкается в него лбом, и они оба дышат загнанно: Дарин в посторгазменном изнеможении, Лёшка — пытаясь успокоиться. Его штормит от желания кончить и попытки сдержаться, ему мучительно нужен Дарин. И тот приходит к нему: так и не оторвав лоб от его плеча, он опускает руку вниз, с трудом справляется с пряжкой на штанах Лёшки и сует ладонь внутрь — едва успевает дернуть рукой, и Лёшка едва сам не сваливается к его ногам. Его утягивает на себя едва очнувшийся Дарин.  
— Льоша, — блаженно тянет Дарин, — Льоша-а-а, твои траектории сводят меня с ума. Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
— Да? — бездумно переспрашивает Лёшка. Он не то чтобы возражает — просто в голове больше ветра, чем мыслей.  
— Да, — твердо отвечает Дарин, помогает Лёшке утвердиться на ногах, достает из кофра влажные салфетки и сам приводит его в порядок. Знает — Лёшка не может не вспыхивать от такой заботы. Многократно пережитая близость привила стойкость: он не краснеет в постели, что бы Дарин не решил сделать, но вот не краснеть после — у Лёшки не выходит.  
Лёшка старательно смотрит в небо поверх головы Дарина.  
— Льоша, ты на меня так смотрел — я сначала подумал, что мы вообще никуда не уедем. Мне показалось, что ты меня прямо на байке сразу и разложишь.  
Острее заботы бывают только слова. Лёшка всегда к этому чуток: не то последствия воспитания, не то по природе любит, как говорит дед, ушами — и Дарин об этой его особенности прекрасно знает и беззастенчиво пользуется.  
— Ты был недалек от истины, — выдыхает Лёшка, который думает о том, что прямо сейчас близок к тому, чтобы воплотить озвученное. Байк есть, Дарин есть… даже смазка есть. После нескольких случаев, когда им становилось надо в совершенно неподходящих местах, Лёшка смирился и принялся таскать с собой всё необходимое.  
— А почему передумал?  
Неожиданное любопытство Дарина сбивает с приятного течения мыслей.  
— Ты же позвал меня на первое свидание. — Понимания во взгляде Дарина не прибавляется, и, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть, Лёшка сознается: — На первом свидании максимум, что можно себе позволить — это поцелуи.  
— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? — ошарашенно спрашивает Дарин.  
Лёшке даже смотреть на него не надо, чтобы знать, что тот сейчас хлопает длиннющими, на зависть многим девушкам, ресницами.  
— Тётя.  
— Императрица?  
Лёшка мрачно кивает.  
— Ну, не мне, строго говоря, а Настеньке, но я был тогда под столом и всё слышал.  
— Льоша, ой, Льоша, — Дарин до выступивших слёз старается не заржать, и оттого голос у него сдавленный: — Настеньке, может, и нельзя, а тебе точно можно. Ты же не императорская дочка, чтобы блюсти себя до свадьбы!  
Лёшка все-таки краснеет и прячет лицо на груди у Дарина. Тот треплет ему волосы и необидно фыркает.  
— Ну тебя.  
— Ну меня, — соглашается послушно Дарин. — А почему потом передумал?  
— Я же не императорская дочка… — бурчит Лёшка, но потом всё же заканчивает: — Но и императорской дочкой бы не сдержался. Ты слишком… слишком мой.  
— Слишком твой я стану, как только ты отдохнешь… Мой князь ведь сдержит слово?  
Лёшка смеется так беззаботно, что невозможно поверить: ещё недавно он каменел плечами при одной только мысли, что Дарин узнает о его положении в обществе. Но Дарин удивителен: ему плевать на статус наследника российской Империи до тех пор, пока Лёшка остается самим собой. С этим неудобным багажом Дарин готов мириться.  
С Дарином всегда так: сложное неожиданно становится простым и понятным, и то, что раньше казалось немыслимым, обретает вполне допустимые формы. Лёшка тянется вперед и целует улыбку. За первым поцелуем следует второй, третий… — и каждый последующий горячее предыдущего. Совсем легкие, едва ощутимые прикосновения набирают весомость вслед поцелуям. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Лёшка не знает, что Дарин видит в его взгляде, но тот облизывает и без того припухшие губы и, кажется, оборачивает слова бархатом:  
— Отдохнул?  
Даже если бы нет — Лёшка ни за что бы не признался. Отказать сейчас черным глазам, хрипотце в голосе кажется настоящим преступлением.  
— А ты? — Лёшка ведет ладонью по груди, по животу и прижимает руку к паху.  
Дарин шумно выдыхает, лукаво улыбается в ответ:  
— Проверь, — и втирается в ладонь.  
Лёшке смешно — нашел, кого дергать за хвост! — ему не обставить Дарина в этой игре и через сотню лет, но это не повод не пытаться. В крови вскипает азарт, и Лёшка не узнает свой голос, в котором обещания столько, что в жар бросает обоих:  
— Пр-роверю.  
Лёшка умеет многое — быстро вытаскивать Дарина из летного комбинезона, из парадной формы, из джинсов в облипку и футболок, но мотоциклетная защита заставляет его повозиться, и Дарин не облегчает ему задачу, дразнит поцелуями и прикосновениями, подается в руки, и помнить о том, что, раздев Дарина, Лёшка сможет заполучить гораздо больше, становится куда сложнее. Но он справляется, небезупречно, зато эффективно: куртку оставить нараспашку, задрать футболку и провести ладонью по прессу, дотянуться до соска, сжать и губами поймать стон, прежде чем втянуть в поцелуй. С брюками справиться проще всего: Дарин не успел застегнуться. Может быть, предполагал, что одним разом они не ограничатся? Лёшка твердо уверен: ему не хватит жизни, чтобы напиться. Без неба прожить можно, без Дарина — нет. Когда-то давно Лёшка считал такую привязанность чрезмерной, местами даже нездоровой, и только влипнув по самые уши, понял, как заблуждался. Присутствие Дарина раскрашивает его жизнь в насыщенные цвета. Вместе — то, что Лёшка не понимал раньше, — гораздо лучше, чем всё то же самое, но в одиночку. Делиться мыслями и чувствами, небом и близостью, увлечениями и обычными хлопотами, бедами и радостями, открывать новое, не держать в себе, не защищать то, что по-настоящему дорого, а раз-де-лять — оказалось бесценно, и Лёшка не желал себе иной жизни. Как не желал сейчас думать о том, что Дарину может быть неудобно: тот знал, на что шел, провоцируя.  
Лёшка выглаживает Дарина, обхватывает член, ведет плотно, пьет стоны с губ, кусается от жадности, а потом задирает футболку выше и припадает к соску — выцеловывать, вылизывать, сосать, перекатывать во рту, сжимать, ловить вздохи, вскрики, на которые Дарин так щедр. Лёшка увлекается и понимает, что увлекся, когда Дарин подается в руку совсем уж беззастенчиво и беспомощно шепчет:  
— Льоша, ещё немного и я… того…  
Лёшка поднимает голову, и от одного взгляда на Дарина у него ощутимо тяжелеет в паху.  
— Дар-рин, — тянет Лёшка, хватает за ворот куртки и притягивает к себе, чтобы выдохнуть в приоткрытые, зацелованные губы: — Повернись. Хочу тебя.  
— Да! — восклицает Дарин, тянется вперед и целует так, что Лёшка всерьез думает, что это его сейчас разложат на байке. Но Дарин всё же отстраняется, отталкивает от себя Лёшку, поворачивается, сдергивает вниз штаны, опирается на седло байка, и взгляд через плечо обжигает Лёшку.  
О смазке Лёшка вспоминает чудом. Дарин насаживается на пальцы, вздрагивает и не то смеется, не то плачет — за шумом в ушах Лёшка едва слышит. Слова дробятся на звуки, всё затмевает мысль “не навредить”, но и её хватает ненадолго. Дарин делает всё, чтобы Лёшку сорвало с тех хлипких тормозов, которые в нём остались. Как устоять, когда сквозь вату в ушах прорывается:  
— Да блядь, Льоша!  
Дарин насаживается на пальцы до основания. Лёшка мельком удивляется, когда их успело стать три: кажется, он начал только пять секунд назад, — и всё лишнее исчезает, смытое протяжным “Льо-о-оша”. То, как Дарин произносит его имя, наполняя строгое “Алексей” безграничной нежностью, совершенно бесчестно и всякий раз срабатывает безотказно: Лёшку пробирает. Он не помнит, как щедро наносит на член смазку, как толкается внутрь Дарина, как ломается, не находя в себе сил остановиться, хотя бы замедлиться, чтобы тот мог привыкнуть! И Дарин не даёт ему очнуться, пользуясь тем, что Лёшка не успел поймать его за бедра и придержать, подается навстречу и сжимает внутри.  
Лёшка пропадает с головой. Кажется, его мир сужается до ощущений: Дарин тесный, открытый, весь для него, от невозможного прогиба в пояснице темнеет в глазах, неимоверно хочется укусить его за шею, придержать за загривок, но куртка закрывает шею, а оторваться от обжигающей ладони кожи Лёшка не способен. Всё оседает под сердцем отдельными кадрами: взгляд через плечо, полыхающее огнем небо, рука в мотоциклетной перчатке, цепляющаяся за седло байка. Их срывает в удовольствие, как в штопор: без единого шанса на спасение.  
Когда-то именно так Лёшка представлял себе невесомость, невесомость и столкновение с гравитацией: его, кажется, придавливает к Дарину, он наваливается сверху и далеко не сразу находит в себе силы отстраниться. В мечтах о небе он провел всю юность, но только рядом с Дарином понял, как ошибался. Его небо — не пронзительная синь, не алое марево, не чернота космоса, а Дарин.  
Лёшка смутно помнит, как они помогали друг другу привести одежду в порядок. В себя он приходит, уже сидя в обнимку с Дарином, спиной опираясь на байк. Неудобно, но ему кажется, что лучше не придумать, даже если они будут специально пытаться.  
Тени ползут по земле, всё удлиняясь, и Лёшка бездумно следит за их движением. Ему до одури хорошо. Они соприкасаются плечами друг с другом, пальцы переплетены, и так, кажется, можно просидеть целую вечность.  
— Льоша, — тихо зовёт Дарин, когда его тень дотягивается до острого камешка и будто проглатывает его в один присест. — Зачем так много смазки? Мы же часто…  
Лёшка открывает рот и закрывает, а потом беспомощно смеется:  
— Забылся, — выдавливает он.  
— Забылся? — недоуменно переспрашивает Дарин, а потом хохочет и тянет за воротник куртки к себе, чтобы поцеловать улыбку. — Забывайся и дальше. Обожаю, когда ты теряешь голову.  
— Сдержал слово? — поднимает Лёшка бровь и с замиранием сердца ждет ответа.  
— Сдержал? — Дарин щурится, словно обдумывает ответ, но испугаться Лёшка не успевает. Дарин вспыхивает лукавой улыбкой и выдыхает: — Отчасти.  
— Отчасти?  
Лёшка растерян и даже не пытается этого скрыть, а Дарин, пустынный котяра, потягивается, поднимается на ноги и тянет за собой Лёшку, вынуждая встать, обнимает за талию — и поясняет:  
— Отчасти. За меня ты подержался со всей основательностью, а за него, — кивок на байк, — ещё нет. Я же обещал: и подержать, и подержаться.  
— Я? — восклицает Лёшка и вспыхивает восторгом. Ему не терпится оседлать байк и стать ещё на один шаг ближе к Дарину, лично во всём разобраться и, кажется, полюбить всем сердцем и этот край, и этот полет над самой землей. Лёшка облизывает зацелованные губы и шепчет: — Уверен? Вдруг я потерял все ориентиры?  
Дарин зарывается в волосы, подается к нему, но не целует, а выдыхает в самые губы:  
— Пики цели не теряют. Вперед, ведомый. Я подстрахую.  
Лёшка не выдерживает: мимолетно целует и, едва отстранившись, шепчет в ответ:  
— А потом подержишься?  
— Льоша, — мученически стонет Дарин, — сейчас же надевай шлем. Иначе я начну держаться прямо сейчас!

[Иллюстрация к тексту "Свидание" художника Taro Amoretti](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/3/7/26379/86289353.jpg)


End file.
